Lust for Blood
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: A confusing and painful path stained with blood, love, lust, friendship, loss, betrayal, and misery. Those were all the things she could see in a person, whether they were vampire or human, there was no difference between them, at least not the obvious.


_**Lust for Blood: Preface**_

_ There's always been a time in someone's life, when they have done something so bad, so unspeakable, that they believed the best solution would be to run away, or just forget about it and never say a word about it. But nobody knows the difference between doing something bad, and watching something bad happen; there was a difference, the person watching something horrific happen, is either the innocent bystander or the victim, and the person who does something horrible, neither feels shame nor guilt about what they had done. But can ever truly regret their actions, or feel any remorse for those whom they hurt? While the person witnessing the horror of such an event can only feel guilt and shame about not being able to stop it from happening._

_ There is only one similarity, both individual can feel guilt; to the person doing something evil, they can feel guilt, just like the one watching something evil happen, and not put a stop about it, they feel guilt and shame for not doing anything, because the situation only made them feel helpless, and despite one's pride no one likes to feel that way. Not even me. I ran away. Because I did something horrible, and I watched something horrible happen to those closest to me, and I did nothing about it, and for that I was locked away. For two years, I had been locked away, and forgotten, until this night._

_Tonight had been the night, I ran away; I couldn't face the truth, and I didn't want to understand what I was, because what I was, was not human, because no human can do the things I do._

_ The cold, it's numb, but it feels so good, I can't feel it cutting into me, like blades, it's freezing, there are snowflakes everywhere, but they all look like flower petals from blooming sakura trees. The cold didn't bother me, and I could already tell I was close to death; however what happened next was something that I never thought would happen, "Are you alright? Please answer me, young girl." The voice belonged to an older young girl with dark brown auburn, chestnut red rich flowing hair, she was beautiful, with long athletic legs, and a thin, slim waist, but I didn't answer her, I couldn't. My throat felt hollow and frozen, it had no voice; it hurt to try and say anything. The girl knelt down in front of me, I haven't even notice her move closer in front of me, she looked at my face, and must have seen the blank look in my eyes; for a moment we stayed that way, both of our eyes searching each other's, only I could see what was going on inside of her. I could see the images in her mind, there was a young beautiful couple, the woman looked like this girl, so they must have been her mother and father, and the next vision that swam before me, was...**that man.** The man who, killed my family, and the reason I had been locked away. I slowly lowered my head down, numbly, this was becoming more painful for me to deal with. The girl suddenly spoke in a warm and gentle tone, "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Hikari Kuran, I'm only here to help you, I promise, as long as you're with me, you'll be safe," she reassured me carefully. Then she put her arms around me, and helped me get to my feet, "Come on, I know of a safe place where you can stay, you'll like it there trust me, okay?" _

_ I held onto her, clutching on her clothing, it was soft, just like I hoped it would be, and slowly gave a nod of my head. I let her lead me, and obediently, albeit stiffly follow after her, the snow seemed to come down harder on us, and it was making me feel even more numb, and before I knew it, everything within my vision clouded over and turned dark..._

**XOXOXOXO**

_My eyes slowly cracked open, and I quietly noticed the change in scenery and temperature; I was no longer in the cold, in fact I was inside a warm house, in front of a fireplace, lying on a comfortable soft sofa._

_ "Oh, good you're awake." I looked up there was a man, with glasses, and cinnamon brown blond hair tied into a ponytail, "I am, Kaien Cross, welcome to my house, Shiomi, Hikari-san brought you here, when she found you," he informed me. I still said nothing only stared at him, not really sure what to say about all of this. He seemed to sense the turmoil and confusion going on in me, and smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, you're in a safe haven." Safe. Hm. Really? Was I really safe? And here of all place with this kind man? He claimed that I was safe. Funny then why didn't I feel that way..._


End file.
